


The Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fallen!Loki, Fragile!Loki, Graphic violence as story progresses, Human!Loki, Loki/Imogen, Loki/OFC - Freeform, Scientist!OFC, altered storyline, but with gods, implied fallen angels, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fallen Loki crash-lands outside of New York with his every bone broken. With the help of a few others Imogen Payne - field scientist - finds him and takes him into her care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Asgard's Fallen

_“Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, I have had enough of your tricks! Enough of your manipulation! I cast you down to earth, now, to be human. Your punishment, Loki.”_

_“No! Please! NO!” There was a cry across the court, and upon turning his head he saw it was Sigyn. Fear struck Loki’s heart. Anger, hatred, sadness and the melancholy need for revenge danced through his mind; he’d no longer be God of Mischief, nor would he be a god at all. He would be a simple, lowly man._

_Odin raised a hand, and a bright light emitted from Loki. It shimmered and moved through the air with ease, before resting in Odin’s wrinkled palm._

_“Men!” Odin called, his baritone voice echoing through the halls. “Take him. Take my son and be done with him.”_

_“Some ‘father’,” Loki spat, his chest heaving, “that he can’t even take his ‘son’ to his downfall. Pathetic!”_

_The guards began to drag him now, and Loki moved, labouredly, across the sleek, marble floor. His boots scraped in protest, and he himself thrashed about in the gold plated arms of Odin’s guard._

_The journey -as it seemed-  to the Bifrost was a lone one, and all over Asgard the peoples’ heads turned at the sight of Loki, Thor’s ‘brother,’ screaming and wriggling in protest in the arms of the guard. They arrived there soon enough, the gold of Heimdallr’s post glistening softly in the light of a thousand thousand stars. Heimdallr raised a brow at Loki, a soft chuckle escaping his lips._

_“I’ll kill you!” Loki screamed, his teeth tightly clenched. “I’ll kill all you grimalkins! And you all shall kneel in your own blood!”_

_“Save it, Loki,” said Heimdallr, his staff plummeting into the very core of it. With a twist, there was a bright light, and the centre opened. The guards threw Loki back, and, with his head leaning, he eyed the very last shimmer of the gold of Asgard. He closed his eyes, and with one last, solid breath, emerged into the white abyss..._


	2. Painful Wake

**_And the angels which kept not their first estate, but left their own habitation, he hath reserved in everlasting chains under darkness unto the judgement of the great day._ **

_Jude 1:6_

_And darkness will fall … and Asgard will fall … and all will fall given one, that of the prize Loki whose beauty shone upon the godly ground, yet was cast for thine trickery and beheld a mortal hatred for all those that sat upon the thrones of the Gods._

Loki’s eyes seemed open, but judging by the darkness, they were closed, or he was dead. He thought he was breathing, yet his chest held neither bated life nor breath, and his body felt cold, yet he was no judge. Suddenly, a sharp inhale, and a cry of pain, followed by the pooling gurgle of blood.

He could see now, and he realised that a crowd had gathered to see him in a crater, his body feeling broken yet holding no scar. The crowd had parted and through the gap came four people, three of which he recognized. Ian Boothby, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster had stood around him with grim expression; another woman knelt beside him, a look of panic on her face as she beckoned Darcy to dial an ambulance.

“You sure, Gen-?”

“If I wasn’t sure, would I ask you?” retorted the woman known as ‘Gen.’

He had tried to hold on, yet he felt himself slipping. Jane had begun to beckon away the crowd and taped it off, Gen had put a thin pale hand to his face, pleading him to keep his eyes open.

“Stay with me – stay with me – s _tay with me …”_ her voice had begun to echo, his eyes beginning to close. Soon the darkness had returned and his chest had stopped heaving, his head turned, his lips white, and the soft grunting of the people around him became nothing but a soft buzz. The sound of the oncoming sirens was the last to grace his ears …

Loki had awoken after what felt like a week, and his thoughts were confirmed as the same woman from the week before had told him so.

“Nothin’ broken,” she said, astounded. Loki’s eyes had trailed from her protruding collar bone to her face that was donned with the softest features and the palest skin.

“Nothing except for who I am, woman,” he said in a hoarse voice, reaching for the glass of water that sat dormant on his bedside table.

She reached a hand over, stopping him, and handed it to him herself, a grim line forming her lips. “What – what happened to you, Loki?”

“I do not recall, yet I do know that I am no longer a god, but a mortal being banished to the skirts of this horrific planet you call a home.”

“Jeez, lighten up,” came another voice from the door frame, and upon moving his head he saw that it was Darcy.

“Ahhh – Darcy Lewis – a pleasure.”

“I can say the same to you, too, god dude? How’s space? Is Thor good? Tell him to get his ass back down here, kay? Jane won’t shut up about hi –“

“ _Darcy_ ,” chirped in the woman beside him in a soft and amused voice, Darcy stepped back and out of the room, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Imogen,” and she trailed down the hall until the clacking of her boots against the marble of the wings floor could no longer be heard.

“I’m – uhh – I’m sorry about that …” said Imogen, her head hanging slightly.

“Hnugh,” replied Loki, rolling over and away from her prying eyes. Imogen stood and pushed her chair back, the legs of it scraping against the floor. She headed for the door, before spinning around so fast that her hair swung with a blur.

“I wanted to ask you when you felt better, but – but.”

“Oh, spit it out,” chimed in Loki, his voice like acid.

“We want to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D., we want to know what happened to you.”

“What?”

Imogen took in a deep breath, stepping closer to the edge of Loki’s bed. “The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division … S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“How clever,” said Loki, his voice hinted highly with sarcasm.

“Is – is that a yes?”

“Yes, but I doubt my consent would change anything.”

“No – no it would, I just – I needed to know.”

“Well I’ve said yes, so _leave,”_ and with that, Imogen walked out of the door and down the hall, and Loki lay in the bed, with his eyes to the Heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short prologue to give some very vague background as to what has happened. Full story revealed later on.


End file.
